This invention relates a motor driven camera, and more particularly to a control circuit for a motor-driven camera, which enables control under several operational modes, such as a single frame shot mode or a continuous shot mode from any of a plurality of positions or control stations.
It is well known to provide motor drive mechanisms for cameras. Typically such mechanisms include a motor which is controlled in its on and off states by the operator. When the motor is on it actuates a sequence of operations as follows; the shutter release operation is initiated, the film is wound and the release is reset or cocked. For continuous shot operation the motor continues to rotate to repeat the sequence until the operator turns off the motor by removing his finger from a control button or the like. For single shot operation the motor automatically stops after each film winding operation and remains stopped until the operator initiates a new operation.